Interruption
by shirayuki yacchan
Summary: Sejak masuk universitas, Akashi suka sekali mengundang Kisedai ke rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar berkumpul dan mengobrol di akhir pekan. Aomine saja sampai bosan dengan kebiasaannya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Akashi hobi mengadakan acara itu...? / College!Kisedai. Oneshot. For AkaKuro Day. Selamat membaca! :D Review please? :3


_**Interruption **_

**By: shirayuki yacchan **

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover Image © Pixiv ID 3787655 **

**Warning: (Mungkin) OOC, shounen-ai, humor garing, gaje, College!Kisedai, AkaKuro pastinya **

**Don't like, don't read, 'kay! **

**Selamat membaca dan **_**Happy AkaKuro Day! **_

.

.

.

* * *

Di suatu siang yang cerah, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan kampus yang sepi pengunjung. Cahaya matahari yang terik menembus masuk melalui celah di jendela. Terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal darinya. Ia mengerang pelan saat ponselnya berdering–pertanda ada pesan masuk.

**((1 New Message)) **

**[From: Akashi **

**To: Me, Tetsu, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara **

**Aku ingin mengadakan acara berkumpul di rumahku besok dan kalian semua harus datang. **

Cih. Baru saja mereka mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul minggu lalu. Kenapa sih Akashi suka sekali mengadakan itu? Aomine mulai memikirkan alasan-alasan untuk menolak ajakannya–walaupun ia tahu keinginan Akashi adalah perintah–sambil meneruskan membaca isi pesan.

**Termasuk kau, Daiki. Aku tidak menerima penolakan.] **

Aomine mendecak kesal. Akashi tahu saja ia akan menolak. Kalau sudah begini ia harus datang walaupun hanya sebentar. 'Sudahlah,' batinnya, 'Itu urusan besok.' Ia pun meneruskan tidur siangnya yang terinterupsi sambil mengutuk pelan Akashi.

Di lain tempat, empat orang berambut warna-warni pun mendapat pesan serupa. Sang pengirim pesan–Akashi–hanya menyeringai kecil setelah menekan tombol 'Kirim'.

.

.

.

* * *

Aomine berjalan malas ke arah rumah paling besar di perumahan kelas atas itu. Cuaca yang lumayan terik membuatnya mengantuk, ia ingat ia tidak bisa tidur semalam karena tugas yang menumpuk. Salahnya sendiri, malah tertidur di perpustakaan alih-alih menyicil tugas.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, satpam rumah itu–yang seketika mengenali Aomine–membukakan gerbangnya. Aomine menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu rumah itu.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Bel rumah mewah itu berbunyi, membuat si pemilik rumah bersurai merah berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Ia pun meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

"Oh, Daiki." Ujar pemuda bermata dwiwarna itu datar, "Masuk, yang lain sudah di dalam."

Aomine pun mengekor Akashi ke ruang tamu. Disana, empat makhluk berambut pelangi sedang duduk di sofa empuk keluarga Akashi. Aomine menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat kosong di sebelah pemuda bersurai kuning–Kise.

"Momocchi mana?" Tanya Kise pada Aomine.

"Satsuki bilang akan menyusul karena ada urusan. Sebentar lagi juga datang." Ucap Aomine sekenanya, "Siapa yang datang pertama?"

"Aku." Celetuk seseorang di samping Kise–Aomine berjengit pelan saat menyadarinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang punya hawa keberadaan tipis.

"Oh, tentu saja kau, Tetsu." Aomine memutar bola matanya, "Maksudku yang datang pertama _sesuai_ dengan jam perjanjian."

Aomine tahu Kuroko pasti datang paling awal–_lebih_ awal malah. Bagaimana tidak, Kuroko kan **pacar** Akashi. Ia tidak akan datang terlambat, bukan? Bahkan mungkin saja Kuroko sudah datang sejak _kemarin_.

"Midorima-kun datang kedua." Kata Kuroko datar seperti tembok–mengabaikan sindiran Aomine, "Lalu–"

"Lalu aku dan Murasakicchi~!" potong Kise penuh semangat, "Kami berpapasan dalam perjalanan ke sini-ssu!"

"Tidak ada yang tanya." Aomine mendengus.

Kise hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tiba-tiba suara dering bel terdengar sekali lagi.

"Pasti Satsuki." Tebak Aomine sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

Beberapa saat setelah bunyi pintu yang dibuka, sebuah suara melengking masuk melalui gendang telinga Aomine.

"Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi berseru seraya menghambur ke arah Kuroko. Ia memeluk erat pemuda minim ekspresi itu.

"Momoi-san, aku tercekik." Kata Kuroko jenuh.

Momoi tidak menggubrisnya sampai sebuah aura gelap terasa mendekat. Mantan kapten basket SMP Teiko itu sudah memegang senjata tajam favoritnya di tangannya.

Ckris.

"**Satsuki. Lepas."** Perintah sang emperor tidak sabaran sambil menggunting udara.

Momoi sontak melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tertawa kikuk. Kemudian ia menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Ia menghela nafas pasrah saat mendapati satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong adalah disebelah Aomine–bukan Kuroko. Kise hanya menyengir tidak bersalah sambil mengacungkan simbol _peace_ dengan tangannya saat melihat ekspresi Momoi.

Akashi tersenyum puas, lalu berjalan ke arah Kuroko dan memaksa duduk diantara Kuroko dan Kise–dengan kata lain, menyempil–membuat sempit sofa itu. Kise hanya menggumamkan geraman pelan semacam, "Akashicchi jahat-ssu~"

Akashi mengabaikannya dan memulai pembicaraan dengan berdeham kecil, "Nah, sekarang semuanya sudah datang."

Semua diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Akashi. Hanya terdengar suara penyedot debu yang dipakai salah satu pembantu rumah tangganya.

"Sudah lama ya, tidak berkumpul seperti ini." Lanjut Akashi sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

'_Sudah lama apanya! Baru juga minggu lalu!'_ seru batin mereka semua–minus Kuroko tentu saja.

"Sambil mengobrol, silakan nikmati makanan ringan ini." Kata Akashi. Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, para pelayannya datang membawa nampan berisi berbagai makanan-makanan elit khas keluarga kaya–atau lebih tepatnya _pastries _dan kue-kue.

Apple pie, cream horn, croissant, éclair, macarons, mille-feuille, pretzel, apple strudel, baumkuchen, cupcake, muffin, panettone, tiramisu dan berbagai jenis makanan lain tersedia di hadapan mereka. Murasakibara seketika tergiur dengan sajian yang ada. Pelayan yang terakhir pun membawakan teko berisi teh hijau dan gelasnya, lengkap dengan gula serta susu untuk tambahan.

'_Ini sih bukan makanan ringan!'_ teriak batin mereka sekali lagi.

Tepat setelah pelayan-pelayan itu hilang dari pandangan, Murasakibara langsung mencomot sepotong muffin yang sedari tadi ia incar. Diikuti oleh Kise yang hanya meraih sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan cairan teh serta susu untuk pemanis–dengan alasan sedang menjaga berat badan. Aomine yang tidak suka makanan manis–mayoritas makanan yang disediakan adalah makanan manis–mengikuti Kise menuang segelas teh serta menabur sedikit gula.

"Warna keberuntungan Cancer hari ini adalah oranye." Kata Midorima sambil meraih sebuah cupcake berwarna sama.

'_Tidak ada yang tanya, tidak ada yang peduli.'_ Pikir semua orang di ruangan itu.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko hanya diam pun bertanya, "Tetsuya tidak makan?"

"Ah, tentu." Kata Kuroko–yang menanggapi itu sebagai tawaran–seraya tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sepotong éclair.

"Tunggu." Akashi menginterupsi, membuat Kuroko menghentikan tangannya, "Tetsuya mau disuapi?"

Seketika wajah Kuroko berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus, "A-ah, tidak usah, Akashi-kun."

'_Gila! Orang ini kalau mau mesra-mesraan tidak pernah lihat tempat, ya?!'_ batin seluruh orang disana–kecuali mereka berdua tentu saja.

Akashi melemparkan tatapan tajam pada orang-orang disekelilingnya, membuat semuanya refleks mengalihkan pandangan, pura-pura sibuk dengan kudapan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para tamu itu pun mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai kuliah mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mengeluh soal skripsi yang tak kunjung selesai (Aomine, maksudnya), lalu soal pelajaran yang semakin sulit, jadwal pemotretan yang lumayan padat, dan hal-hal tidak penting yang mulai melenceng dari topik awal, seperti 'Maiubou rasa _kiritanpo _yang hanya diproduksi di Akita, sudah bisa dibeli di Tokyo' dan '_photobook_ baru milik model berambut pirang tertentu sudah terbit.'

Dari ruangan itu, kadang terdengar celotehan riang Kise, suara berat Aomine yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan, bunyi kunyahan makanan ringan Murasakibara, ucapan tsundere khas Midorima, seruputan _vanilla milkshake_–yang entah ia dapatkan darimana–Kuroko dan kalimat-kalimat Akashi yang (terlalu) perhatian pada pacarnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, hari pun mulai sore. Satu per satu, para tamu itu izin untuk pulang. Kise yang pamit duluan karena ada pemotretan, mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka seraya berjalan ke arah pintu. Kemudian kakak perempuan Murasakibara datang menjemput, ia pun segera pulang, tidak lupa berpamitan pada tuan rumah. Midorima juga undur diri karena mau mengerjakan tugas, begitu pula Aomine dan Momoi yang harus pulang karena hari sudah mulai larut.

Akashi menutup pintu setelah Murasakibara keluar, lalu menatap Kuroko, "Tetsuya mau kuantar pulang?"

"Boleh," Kuroko mengangguk,"Jika Akashi-kun tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

* * *

Jalanan yang cukup ramai tidak membuat perjalanan pulang Kuroko menjadi mudah. Mobil Akashi kerap kali berhenti karena jalur yang tak kunjung sepi. Suara klakson pun tidak absen dari trotoar yang mulai gelap walau ada penerangan dari lampu jalan.

Akashi pun memulai pembicaraan, "Apakah hari ini menyenangkan, Tetsuya?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Saat bersama Akashi-kun semua terasa menyenangkan." Lanjut Kuroko seraya menerawang ke luar jendela.

Akashi membelalak. Tidak biasanya Kuroko mau bicara terang-terangan tentang hal semacam itu. Kuroko pun menoleh ke arah Akashi yang masih menatapnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko.

Semakin dekat...

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko memejamkan matanya.

Lebih dekat lagi...

"Tetsuya..." Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko.

Sedikit lagi...

"A-akashi-kun..." wajah Kuroko terlihat mulai memerah saat sadar akan sesuatu, "Jangan di depan teman-teman…"

Krik krik.

Di bangku belakang, duduklah tiga orang yang sedari tadi menonton acara nista mereka. Midorima dan Aomine hanya berdeham canggung. Sementara Momoi dengan tidak elitnya mimisan sambil memegangi ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen itu.

Sebenarnya, sebelumnya Kuroko sudah mengajak Akashi untuk mengantarkan mereka bertiga juga. Rumah Kuroko memang melewati arah rumah Midorima, dan rumah Aomine serta Momoi yang bersebelahan, berada dekat rumah Midorima. Akashi tentu tidak bisa menolak Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Biarkan saja mereka." Akashi menjawab kalem.

"Hey!" Midorima dan Aomine berteriak bersamaan.

"Kalau ingin bermesraan jangan di depan orang lain dong!" Protes Aomine kesal.

"Iya, betul -nanodayo." Midorima menyetujui seraya membetulkan kacamatanya. Sial sekali untuk Midorima yang sudah melihat adegan mesra-mesraan Akashi dan Kuroko sebanyak _tiga kali_ di hari ini.

"Yang jomblo lebih baik diam saja deh." Sindir Akashi pedas.

JGER!

Midorima dan Aomine seketika diam. Ucapan Akashi rasanya terlalu benar.

"Menyatakan cinta saja tidak bisa. Kalian laki-laki bukan sih?" Lanjut Akashi.

JLEB!

Midorima dan Aomine serasa ditusuk dengan perkataan Akashi. Masing-masing pikiran langsung terbang ke uke tercinta–yang belum mereka tembak. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Aomine menaruh hati pada sang model Kise Ryouta dan Midorima menyimpan perasaan khusus pada bocah hawk eye Takao Kazunari. Keduanya hanya _kurang_ peka terhadap sinyal cinta Aomine dan Midorima. [Nun jauh di sana, Kise dan Takao secara misterius bersin bersamaan.] Mereka hanya diam. Daripada nanti dilempar gunting kalau salah bicara.

"Iya, abaikan saja kami." Momoi tiba-tiba berceletuk, "Sana lanjutkan mesra-mesraannya."

'_Dasar fujoshi terselubung!'_ rutuk Midorima dan Aomine geram.

Akashi dan Kuroko hanya menghela nafas pelan. Hilang sudah atmosfer romantis di mobil itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang sudah kerap kali ia kunjungi. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak kelihatan terlalu sempit.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko pada pemuda disampingnya.

Akashi tersenyum, "Bukan masalah."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan memutar melalui bagian depan mobil menuju rumahnya yang berada di sebelah kanan jalan. Saat ia sudah mencapai gerbang dan hendak membukanya, suara Akashi membuatnya menoleh.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi, "Kesini sebentar."

Kuroko berjalan ke arah jendela mobil Akashi yang terbuka, lalu menjajarkan kepalanya dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kuroko, "Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

Sontak Kuroko memegangi wajahnya yang memerah. "Se-selamat malam, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum kecil, lalu menyalakan mobilnya kembali. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"Ya... tentu." Ucap Kuroko, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Akashi menutup jendela mobilnya, lalu mengendarainya sampai hilang dari pandangan Kuroko, lalu Kuroko berbalik dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, alasan mengapa Akashi selalu mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul adalah agar mereka dan Kisedai tidak putus hubungan walau sudah tidak main basket lagi dan jurusan kuliah yang berbeda. Ia tahu Kuroko akan kesepian jika tidak ada mereka, karena merekalah yang paling dekat dengan Kuroko. Ia berharap dengan mengajak mereka berkumpul, Kuroko bisa menyegarkan pikiran dari kuliahnya.

Hanya saja Kuroko tidak tahu alasan Akashi. Ia ikut-ikut saja dengan acara Akashi, lagipula ia juga senang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan setiap minggu datang ke rumah Akashi (tapi yang lain keberatan, sih), tambahan lagi ia selalu diantar-jemput oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Mungkin lebih baik minggu depan gantian acaranya di rumah Tetsuya saja ya..." gumam pemuda beriris dwiwarna yang sedang menyetir mobil itu.

.

.

.

**The End...?**

* * *

**Omake **

"Oi, Satsuki! Apa-apaan ini?!" Aomine dengan kesal menyodorkan ponselnya pada gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Apanya yang apa?" Tanya Momoi yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis mandi.

Aomine baru saja masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk, dan langsung memperlihatkan galeri di ponselnya tanpa basa-basi. Momoi memperhatikan foto-foto dalam galeri itu dengan seksama.

"Oh, itu? Itu foto Akashi-kun dan Tetsu-kun." Jawab Momoi acuh tak acuh.

"_Maksudku_, kenapa foto mereka ada dalam ponselku?!" ujar Aomine tidak santai, "Kalau kau mau menyebarkan virus tidak sehatmu itu, jangan tularkan padaku!"

"Habisnya tadi ponselku mati, jadi kutinggalkan di rumah." Kata Momoi seraya menunjuk ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, "Karena itu terpaksa aku meminjam ponselmu."

'_Ugh! Anak ini dan _fetish_ gilanya...' _batin Aomine geram.

.

.

.

**The End!**

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga~ Percaya atau tidak, fanfic ini tadinya mau buat OTP Battle (bulan Februari), tapi gak ke-submit karena internet saya lemot. Akhirnya setelah itu saya edit lagi ceritanya, trus baru di-publish sekarang XD Lama banget ya kelarnya... Saya usahain supaya bisa di-publish hari ini, biar pas AkaKuro Day. Oh, ngomong-ngomong ini fanfic pertama saya yang udah selese :D Gimana? Bagus? Atau ada yang kurang? Silahkan ketik kritik, saran, dan dukungannya melalui kotak review!

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :3

_Happy AkaKuro Day (11/4) 2014! _

**-shirayuki "yacchan" aya-**


End file.
